


Are you ready to age?

by censored



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Immortality, M/M, Romani Character, Romantic Soulmates, Snaibsel, You don't age without your soulmate, mentioned Artemis Crock, mentioned Zatanna, past spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/censored/pseuds/censored
Summary: “I do not know about you, but I believe I am ready to age,” The pretty boy smiled.Wally’s breath caught and he smiled back, “I am too.”A world where you do not age unless you spend time with your soulmate.





	

Dick Grayson was old. He was only 18 physically and that was not old at all. But as he looked into the small mirror in his trailer, he felt old. His mother had always said that his eyes revealed his true feelings and now he could see it. Cerulean eyes stared back at him, older and wiser than he has ever felt. He sighed and placed his face into his calloused hands. Today was the 207th anniversary of his parent’s deaths. That also meant it was his 220th birthday. It was weird to think that he only looked 18 but was over 200 hundred years old. 

He sighed quietly once more before he finished lacing his black leather boots and stood up. Dick straightened out his button-up, vest, and bowtie before pushing his shoulders back and exiting the small, gray trailer that all of Haly’s Circus members received. 

After thanking Pop Haly for allowing him the day off and for scheduling their tour to pass through the town his parents are buried in year after year, he was on his way towards the cemetery.

It was 2 pm by the time he had left his parents graves once again. Dick followed his yearly routine and arrived at the city library by 2:30 pm, greeted the clerk, and fluently got all the newspapers and records from their spot on the shelves that he had long ago memorized. He settled at a table by the window and started to organize the papers by their date before diving into the many stories on his family in the circus. 

-

Wally West’s life was exciting in its own way. He ran in the Olympics every year he could. In the years between he explored the world. He’d spent a year in Russia just because he could. Two years in Canada, exploring every crevice of the large country. He always gravitated towards where he moved too as a child, though. This town had a lot of history, but it seemed to stay the smallish, calm town that Wally had grown up in. Wally had grown up a long time ago. Elaborating his own thoughts, Wally quickly did the math that he was 71 years old already! Of course, he only looked 18, and this was because he had yet to find his soulmate to grow old with. 

Wally thought he had found his soulmate when he was 20. He thought it was the sassy girl who said she was born in 1920. That girl, he shifted through his thoughts until her name came forth, Artemis Crock, was actually soulmates with a witch girl named Zatanna, who was born in 1675. She had escaped Salem before they captured her for the Witch Trials. 

Wally’s thoughts were interrupted when arrived at the front steps of the library. He really hoped that the book he was looking for was here, the first mention of the theory of the multiverse ever recorded. If his calculations were correct, then the first copy should be on this-oh man, that guy is very attractive. Wally had always thought he was pretty straight, but that pretty boy was making him question his sexuality. 

His skin wasn’t pale, nor heavily freckled, like Wally’s skin was. No, he had an almond skin tone that heavily clashed against his white button-up. He looked slightly out of place in his black vest and matching bow tie. The pretty boy didn’t look American. He also didn’t look over 18. Wally watched as the pretty boy leaned back in his chair, lean muscles shifting underneath his snug shirt, and Wally swallowed. No one should be that attractive. 

Wally turned and grabbed the book he came here for off the shelf before walking to the front of the library. He checked the book out and ordered two coffees. 

Making his way over towards the pretty boy, he tried to slow his racing heart. Wally had never seen someone so pretty because this boy was not hot, he was way too elegant for that. From his movement earlier, Wally had seen that he was very graceful. Arriving at the table, Wally set the coffee in front of the oblivious boy. Wally shuffled his beat up converse before sitting down across from him.

“Hey,” Wally started.

The boy jumped, even that was graceful Wally noted, and glanced up. Wally’s breath caught in his throat. Pretty boy was even prettier up close. He had clear, deep blue eyes and a light dusting of freckles over his nose. A quick glance at the coffee in front of him occurred before he replied to Wally. 

“Hello,” his voice was accented, something European maybe, and articulate, almost as if he was trying to sound as clear as possible.

“I’m Wally West.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Wally. My name is Richard Grayson, but you may call me Dick. Thank you for the coffee,” he replied, hesitantly.

“Hey, no problem. So, what’s your story?” 

“My story?”

“Yeah, like your story. Like my story is that I was born right here in 1946. I explored Canada for a few years and Russia for a year. Um, every time I can, I run in the Olympics. I enjoy pizza and science. So, Dick Grayson, what’s your story?”

Dick cleared his throat and sat up straighter on the old wooden chair.

“I was born in Romania and was raised around the world. My family lived with Haly’s Circus and we travel internationally. I am an acrobat, specializing on the trapeze. I enjoy mathematics and performing.”

Wally pondered this information for a moment. Haly’s Circus was in town, which gives an explanation to why he was here. Dick being an acrobat explained the muscles and the shorter height. 

“What year were you born in?” Wally finally asked. 

Dick took a sip of his coffee, “1797.”

“How has a pretty boy like you not met his soulmate?” Wally said before he realized he had said anything. 

A barely noticeable blush bloomed over Dick’s cheeks, “I could ask you the same, emerald eyes.”

“Do you feel like you have aged?” Wally asked after a moment. 

“I do. Do you feel the same, Wally?”

“Yeah,” Wally replied, reaching over the table to hold Dick’s hand. 

“I do not know about you, but I believe I am ready to age,” The pretty boy smiled.

Wally’s breath caught and he smiled back, “I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first birdflash story I've ever written. Sorry if it's terrible.


End file.
